


we left at dawn with the colors of you

by VITRI0L



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kisses, No Beta, Smut (mentioned), in the Spirit World, mako knows and supports them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: Korra and Asami go on that vacation into the Spirit World and fall in love along the way.(i love them so much)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	we left at dawn with the colors of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda how i wished the series ended, with the bisexuals being gay together. so, i wrote this. enjoy <3
> 
> (not a rare pair, just my favorite pair)

“Let’s take a vacation,” Korra offered, “Just the two of us.”

Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding lasted into the deep hours of the early morning. The women enjoyed the rest of the party, watching the relief and elation of the the other guests. The others laughed, danced, eat and drank. 

Asami laid her head on the Avatar’s tan shoulder as they sat on the wooden railing of the pavilion. Korra smiled softly, feeling her heart flutter as she turned her head to kiss the other’s head.

From the corner of her vision, Korra could see the sun begin to peek up from the horizon. The rising sun made the sky an ombré from the deepest red to the brightest orange.

“Asami,” Korra gasped, “Look.”

The inventor sat up and turned, taking in the sight.

“Should we go?” she whispered.

Korra looked down at the woman. Her black hair curled and occasionally fell in front of her green eyes. She was beautiful in the warm light of the morning that made her features soften and glow. The Avatar felt her heart swell.

“How have we never been together before this,” she asked, without thinking.

Asami let out a breathy laugh and Korra flushed, her cheeks pinking as she realized what it was that she’d said.

“I don’t know,” Asami replied, gazing back, “But I’ll take that as a yes.”

So, the women left, saying their goodbyes to the newly weds and the remaining few attendees. When Korra gave Mako a hug, she saw him smile softly when she pulled away, returning to Asami’s side.

“Do you think he knows,” Korra asked, as they boarded Asami’s boat, waving to their friends and the airbenders.

Asami grinned and shrugged, leaving Korra to captain the yacht away from Air Temple Island.

The water reflecting the warm sunlight and the road to the new Spirit Portal was cracked and broken. A tan hand grabbed a pale one as the women approached the Portal.

It glowed a soft, ethereal green. Mixed with the sun’s light, the Portal almost looked a pale-ish yellow. Spirit vines crisscrossed, breaking through the road at the entrance to the Spirit World, creating a perfect circle. Asami squeezed Korea’s hand as the two came to pause before the entrance.

“You ready,” the inventor asked softly.

Korra felt a smile tug at her lips and nodded. With that, they stepped forward into the celestial light.

It was bright and Korra felt a familiar pull tug at her. Asami’s brilliant green eyes found vibrant blue ones and heat flooded her viens.

Entranced by her gaze, the Avatar leaned forward, pulling the other woman closer by the hand she held. Asami let herself be pulled as their bodies where pulled from Republic City.

They were spat out of the Portal in the Spirit World. Asami stumbled into a field of blue and pink colored Venus fly-traps. Korra was quick to help her right herself.

“Thanks,” Asami laughed, “It never seems to get easier.”

Korea’s hands didn’t move from around her waist as she smiled, eyes luminescent from the mirth behind them.

“I seem not to notice it anymore,” she teased.

“Yeah, well you’re the Avatar, so...” Asami replied with a pout, “it basically doesn’t count.”

“And you’re beautiful,” came the reply.

Despite herself, the inventor blushed. Placing pale hands over Korra’s, Asami turned to face the taller woman, warm heat pricking her from where the hands held her hips.

“As are you,” she whispered.

Korra watched those pupil blown eyes search her face, causing her heart to beat a little faster and more warmth to spread from her core to her limbs. 

Korra leaned down slightly, just to gage Asami’s reaction. The other didn’t miss the movement and responded by tilting her sharp chin up ever so slightly.

Encouraged by the answer, the Avatar pulled her forward so there was no space between them. Warm heat pushed them closer and Asami threw her arms around those muscular shoulders. 

Korra tilted her head to the side, bobbed hair shifting gently. Asami leaned up further and pressed her lips to soft ones above.

The kiss was nervous and gentle at first. Both became more confident, the kiss burning, as the two pairs of eyes feel closed. Sparks burnt every nerve in Asami’s body as those lips began to move. 

The inventor chased the movement with her own, grinning at the whine the seemed to slip out of Korra’s throat. The Avatar was on fire, so much so that a small part of her was concerned about accidentally incinerated the two with bending.

The kiss had to eventually end and they pulled away from each other. Asami took a deep breath to settle the burning in her lungs. Korra sighed, with a grin tugging at her swollen lips and she laughed.

Asami raised an eyebrow, stifling her own giggle and managing to say,

“Yeah?”

Korra brushed stray strands of her bangs out of her eyes, gazing at the other with a deep fondness that twinkled in her icy eyes.

“Yeah,” she answered, placing her forearms on Asami’s shoulders, brushing the sides of her plan neck with her fingertips.

“We should have gotten together sooner,” Asami echoed, holding onto Korra’s elbows, “If I’d known that we’d be doing that-“

Korra smiled and pulled the inventor closer, adjusting her arms and threading her fingers through thick, black hairs. Asami felt a shiver tickle her spine, one that earned her a devilish smile.

“Yeah, but we both had the same boy on our mind,” Korra muttered, “Instead of each other.”

Asami hummed and moved a hand up an arm and to the edge of a jaw. She tenderly placed her hand on Korra’s high cheekbones, brushing it softly.

“Oh!” the Avatar exclaimed.

The inventor blinked as she was fiercely hugged. It was quick and sweet, and though bemused, Asami enjoyed the wide smile that Korra flashed her when the separated. It shone in her eyes and Asami suddenly wanted to see that look on her more.

“I never thanked you for how... nice you were. When the whole Mako thing happened... and then happened a few times after that - you never really took your anger out on me. It was... very kind.”

Asami bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

“It really wasn’t your fault,” the inventor said, crossing her arms, “Though, I did give Mako shit for it each time.”

Korra nodded, a serious look passing over her before it was replaced with a more jovial one.

“We should thank Mako, though.”

Asami laughed and gave her a quick kiss. She grabbed Korra’s hand with both of hers.

“He’s sort of responsible for us meeting, so I guess we should. But, he’s not responsible for the feelings between us.”

Korra made an uncertain, teasing sound in the back for her throat. The inventor raised her dark brows and gave the Avatar a light tap on the hip.

“Let’s go explore,” Asami told her, excitement laced in her voice.

“Yes,” Korra smiled. “There’s so much I want to show you and so many friends that I want you to meet.”

Hand in hand, the young women set off into the Spirit World, to discover all that the world had to hold and to discover the depth of their love for one another. Their love became a fact, true and actualized. When she was with Asami, Korra felt a thorough warmth spread through her very soul and she felt love burn into her heart.

Asami had fallen quickly in love, maybe embarrassingly so, with the young Avatar. All the days and all the nights they spent with only each other made her understand that Korra was the one for her. The young inventor acted first and they came back to Republic City devoted to cultivating love between them.

They were together.

And Korra would often think that the vacation was one of the best things that she’d ever done. occasionally, she’d outright tell her lover these thoughts on the nights that they’d spent as one, when they laid in bed side by side.

And Asami would be inclined to agree.

“Yes, you’re right,” she said once, pressing patterns into Korra’s skin in the darkness of a moonless night.

“I love you,” the Avatar whispered, sounding so small and full of trepidation.

Asami thought her heart was burst and she would instantly perish from joy as she placed a kiss onto the tip of her shoulder.

“And I love you. Truly and deeply.”

They held each other until the sun chased away the night, relishing in the emotions that bonded them together, not just physically, but in their souls as well, intertwining and sealing their fates for all time.

“No matter who we become in another life, we will always recognize each other,” Korra whispered, holding her lover tighter.

Asami felt a warm tear roll down her cheek at the security the statement gave her. The only thing that she could think was,

_We’ll be connected forever because you’re my only love, Korra._


End file.
